


February 14th, 2 weeks after the world almost ended, again

by Spoopy_Moose



Series: Sabriel fluffy one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Basically Dean and Cas are in love but they are massive idiots so they decide not to tell anyone, Chuck brings back Gabriel, Cupid's Bow, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is So Done, Fluff, Gabe and Sam get Cas and Dean together, Gabe ships it, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gay Subtext, M/M, Past angry sex, Post-Season/Series 11 AU, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam and Gabe may or may not have had sex once, Sam thinks they're heart attacks, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but according to Sam it doesn't count, including each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_Moose/pseuds/Spoopy_Moose
Summary: He needs to tell Chuck to take back his present. (“no thank you, I don’t want a previously deceased archangel, no thank you.”). He never understood the reasoning behind Chuck’s so-called “gift”, Amara brought back Mary for Dean, which was understandable seeing how close Dean was to Mom, he wasn’t particularly close to the Archangel, expect that once at Mystery Spot, that was only once, it’s not like Sam had a thing for the Trickster, the man (angel) killed his brother for six months for crying out loud. Chuck could’ve brought back Jessica, or Madison, or maybe even Bobby (Or Jo, or Ellen, or Charlie, or the hundreds of other people he’s lost over the years), but nope, he had to bring back heaven’s most notorious little shit with a fucking knowing smile and the twinkling eyes (Who the fuck has twinkling eyes aside from old guys in fantasy novels) as if he knows something that Sam doesn’t (pftt, as if).Or Gabe is being a little shit, Sam is so done, and there is mutual Destiel shipping between both of them.





	February 14th, 2 weeks after the world almost ended, again

**Author's Note:**

> I am an assbutt  
> Instead of working on the last chapter of PTGA, I decided to write this  
> But oh well, a fanfic is a fanfic  
> As usual, constructive feedback is welcome, please no hate  
> Thank you  
> Spoopy Moose out

_You can read Pray away the Gay[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476381/chapters/30898080)_

_This work is inspired by_ Vinnie _-cha's art on_ Tumblr _(I can't find the link I'm sorry)_

February 14th, 2 weeks after the world almost ended, again

2 weeks, just 2 weeks after the world almost ended, again. Just 2 weeks ago, they were faced with the Darkness and her consumption of the sun, it was only averted by Dean, who was as good as Dr Phil, it seemed, when it comes to solving family dramas, now Chuck (he still felt weird saying that after discovering he was God) and Amara rode off into the sunset and left a fucked-up world behind them.

Sam laughed inside, he wondered how long they can enjoy this period of peace before the next world-ending crisis, or the next “save my brother” thing begins. In his head, he likes to place bets on who would the next crisis happen to, when he guessed right last time, Sam rewarded himself with 2 hours of blasting Vince Vincente, god knows Dean hate him (God probably does).  

“Guess what day it is Sammoose?” a cheerful voice pulled Sam out of his thoughts, he inwardly sighed, he needs to tell Chuck to take back his present. (“no thank you, I don’t want a previously deceased archangel, no thank you.”). He never understood the reasoning behind Chuck’s so-called “gift”, Amara brought back Mary for Dean, which was understandable seeing how close Dean was to Mom, he wasn’t particularly close to the Archangel, expect that once at Mystery Spot, that was only once, it’s not like Sam had a thing for the Trickster, the man (angel) killed his brother for six months for crying out loud. Chuck could’ve brought back Jessica, or Madison, or maybe even Bobby (Or Jo, or Ellen, or Charlie, or the hundreds of other people he’s lost over the years), but nope, he had to bring back heaven’s most notorious little shit with a fucking knowing smile and the twinkling eyes (Who the fuck has twinkling eyes aside from old guys in fantasy novels) as if he knows something that Sam doesn’t (pftt, as if).

“What day?”

“Valentine’s Day Sam! Only the best day in the world, you know Sammiche, we could reenact some of the things we did this day 8 years ago.” The golden-haired angel winked, popping a chocolate in his mouth (seriously, where did he even get them from), “Want one?” he said, offering a heart-shaped chocolate to Sam.

“No thanks, I don’t want to die of heart attack.”

The archangel shrugged, “Suit yourself,” he popped the ~~chocolate~~ heart attack into his mouth, making a show to moan around the sweet melting in his mouth.

Sam cringed.

Gabriel smirked.

“So…about that reenactment?” the archangel wiggle his eyebrows.

“No” was the very firm answer that comes out of his mouth.

“Aw come on, we had such fun together last time.” Gabriel pouted.

“That was one time, one time when I was drunk and angry and somehow decided to have sex with you, that doesn’t mean anything.” Sam gritted his teeth.

Th former Trickster rolled his eyes, “Okay fine, say, Sam, what on earth is your brother and mine doing, are they, you know, _together_?” he whispered the last word as if he was exchanging some big secret.

Sam laughed, “God no, it hasn’t gotten further than intense staring, at this rate, given Dean’s absolute love for sharing emotions, they’ll probably get together when hell freezes over.”

“Well,” the golden-haired archangel leaned forward, “I’ve got something that would help…speed the process along.” He held out his palm and in the middle of it was a small tattoo in the form of a bow and an arrow, Sam immediately knew what it was.

“No…”

“Yes.”

“That’s…”

“Yep.”

“How the hell did you get that?”

“Well, being the new ruler of heaven has its perks,” Gabriel smirked.

“Did you…rip them off a cupid?”

Gabriel huffed, “Honestly Samsquatch, I didn’t know you thought so lowly of me, no Sam, I didn’t stoop so low that I would rip them off a cupid.”

“Then…how did you get them…”

“Details, details.” He waved his hand with dismissively, “Do you want to see Dean and little old Cassie there kiss or not?”

“Can the cupid bow make them kiss?”

“Pretty much.”

“Then I’m in.”

…

When Sam said he would help Gabriel, he’d expect them to sneak up to Cas and Dean When they’re in a room together and shoot them with the cupid bow, he expected anything but this.

“Is it really necessary that we do this at night, in the fucking air vent?”

“Yes, now shut up Sam, they’ll hear us.”

They were currently hiding out inside the dusty and cobwebby air vent of the bunker, right between Cas and Dean’s respective bedroom (though to be fair, Cas’s “bedroom” was just the place the angel hang out and watch reruns of _The Price is Right_ in).

“What are we even waiting for? Just shoot the goddam bow, I would like to sleep, you know, the activity you need to do when you’re a human.”

“Shhh, it has to be just right time.”

“Oh yeah, and when is that, 2:00 am in the morning?”

“You’ve got to be patient for it Sam, you can’t rush love.”

“With the bow, you could.” Sam pointed out.

“True love can’t be made, we have to wait.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shifted in the vent to give himself more comfort. This is his favourite way to spend a night, stuck in a vent 12:00 am with his least favourite angel in the world with whom he may or may not have had sex with once, yay. He shifted again, moving more towards the hazel-eyed man beside him.

“Thinking about me Sammy?”

The younger Winchester’s face reddened, for once, he was glad for the lack of lighting, Gabriel wouldn’t have to see his face burning brighter than Jessica on the ceiling (the author would like to apologise for that, yes, the author realizes that she is in fact, an Assbutt).

“No need to hide your embarrassment Sam-a-lam, I’m an angel you know.”

_Oh fuck,_ why is his life like this?

Thank heavens they were interrupted by Dean moving out of his room and, what it appears to be, into Cas’s, he didn’t notice it, it was only brought to his attention by Gabriel excitedly slapped him on the arm.

“Look look look, true love is happening, I told you it was worth the wait. Now…” he brought out his palm again and the tattoo appeared, they waited, held their breath inside the tiny space (honestly Sam’s back is beginning to cramp, but back pains are a story for another time), finally, Dean appeared on screen (or in their line of sight).

“Hey Cas, I’m gonna hit the sack now, if you need anything, just give a hoot.”

“Three…two…one,” Gabriel whispered, the little tattoo on his palm suddenly moved and the arrow flew towards his brother, a second appeared, flying towards the blue-eyed angel.

For a second it seemed as if the whole world held its breath, but nothing happened except for the usual intense staring.

“Shouldn’t they be kissing or something?” Sam whispered, “Did you snag a faulty bow?”

Gabriel was about open his mouth to answer when they both noticed Cas’s head turning their way, “Dean, I believe Gabriel and Sam just shot us with cupid arrows from the air vent.”

“Oh shit.” Gabriel took the 6.4 hunter’s hand into his own and disappeared them both to Sam’s room, however, they were just barely in time to hear Dean’s indigent cursing and tripping over air in his anger.

Once they were back in the safety of Sam’s room, it was safe again to speak.

“That was…”

“Awesome? Amazing? Funniest thing you’ve seen all your life?”

“They still didn’t kiss though.”

“They were already in love; a cupid bow does nothing to two people already in love on their own account.”

“So you lied to me.”

Gabriel had the guts to look insulting, “I would never.” He gasped in the most horrified way.

Sam tackled him and they both fell back into the bed, he tickled the archangel and it soon turned into a full-fledged tickle fight. Finally, after at least half a dozen near death, they both lay back on the bed, panting and laughing.

“You’re a dick you know, biggest dick in heaven, hell and whatever other shitholes there is out there.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do.” And without warning, Gabriel kissed him, full on the mouth, Sam’s first thought was to push him off and storm out, but he found himself melting into it, into the chocolatey taste of it and the small hint of mint that ran through. It tasted like heaven, Sam thought, feeling like he betrayed himself, it tasted like everything he ever hoped for in a kiss, tasted even better than Jess’s vanilla one.

When they finally broke apart, Sam looked into those gorgeous, stunning whiskey gold eyes (fuck, why hasn’t he noticed them before) and brushed his hand on the angel’s angel face (pun intended), “Yes, yes I do.”

Their loving stare was interrupted by Dean Winchester kicking down the door.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SHOOT ME AND CAS FULL OF…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? Please tell me you’re not fucking.”

“We…are not fucking.”

“But we kissed.”

“You…you and my…brother…kissed.” Dean gaped, “I need to punch something, fuck it, I need to kill something.”

“You can fuck something instead,” Gabriel quipped up, rather unhelpfully, “Cas looks like he’s up to the job.”

Dean’s face contorted and his eyes screamed murder, “I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you both. You both are dead men walking.”

 

 


End file.
